1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to drain systems for roofs and more specifically it relates to a gutter guard protector and anti-slip ladder device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous drain systems for roofs have been provided in prior art that are adapted include gutters that catch rainwater from roofs and carry it to leaders extending to the ground. When a ladder is placed against the front of a gutter it will crush and scratch the gutter and slide along it. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.